matrimonio
by tammu.G
Summary: El matrimonio de usagi y misaki una linda y graciosa ceremonia.
1. ceremonia

Holaa mi segundo fic me costo escribir esto la verdad :) pero bueno tratare de escrbir un buen lemon chicas que esten bien y gracias por pasar :)

Usagi se encontraba en una habitación de hotel solo frente al espejo, el día de ayer luego de la cena de ensayo misaki se había ido con aikawa a otro hotel para que el mayor no abusara de este antes de la boda. Usagi se estaba arreglando mientras se ponía un traje negro, se veía sereno, aun recordaba cuando le contaron a takahiro de que se comprometerían este tuvo una reacción poco esperaba solo saltaba por la habitación y los felicitaba desde ese momento pasaron ya unos 3 meses planear una boda no era nada fácil entre elegir el lugar, los trajes, los invitados y muchos otros pequeños detalles. En las últimas semanas misaki se había tornado mas histérico y reacio hacia usagi evitando que el mayor lo tocara esto le molestaba de una forma enorme…pero esta noche será la venganza de usagi.

Punto vista usagi

Hasta que al fin llego el día, me siento muy emocionado me miro frente al espejo mi cara se ve un poco cansada, anoche apenas dormí era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no pasaba la noche con misaki entre mis brazos y de verdad lo extrañaba apenas pudimos hablar antes de que se lo llevaran.

Usagi san estas listo – dijo takahiro

Un momento hay casi estoy listo –respondí

Mírate te vez genial – dijo takahiro con una gran sonrisa en la cara- misaki estará muy alegre

¿No deberías estar con él? – Pregunte preocupado- debe estar preocupado

Ya estuve con él, solo vine a dejarte una carta que él te hizo y más que nada a decirte de que tú siempre fuiste como un hermano para mí, y que no hay mejor persona con la que misaki se pudo enamorar .Ustedes 2 son una pareja muy fuerte y les deseo lo mejor-abrazando a usagi- muchas gracias por quererlo y amarlo, te veo en la ceremonia.

La piel se me erizo por esas palabras Takahiro salió de la habitación, me quede leyendo la carta de misaki detenidamente mi querido niño cuanto lo amaba y veía su esfuerzo plasmado en la carta definitivamente jamás se arrepentirá de amarme y yo de amarlo a él.

_Querido usagi san:_

_Ya estamos a horas de casarnos, solo espero que esta noche no te sea difícil dormir sin mí. Me encuentro sentado junto a la ventana aikawa está preparando unos últimos detalles de la boda, definitivamente ella ha sido la mejor editora y organizadora de todas deberíamos pensar en darle una buena recompensa. Miro hacia la luna y sé que tú también la estás viendo, eso me tranquiliza, traje conmigo un pequeño Suzuki-san para no sentirme tan solo tiene tú olor que jamás me quito. Mañana ya seremos esposo y esposo, dentro de estos años que hemos pasados juntos te prometo que han sido los más felices de mi vida desde el primer beso bajo la lluvia y hasta ahora jamás me he sentido triste en tu presencia te amo con toda mi alma y nunca te dejare mi viejo pervertido._

_Siempre tuyo misaki…_

_PVM_

Me estaba poniendo el traje, afuera del baño aikawa estaba hecha un lio de nervios entre tanto arreglo sabía que ella deseaba que todo saliera bien la pobre a dado lo mejor de sí en estos meses.

Misaki- kun ¿estás listo?- dijo la mujer

Si, ya salgo- respondí- ¿Qué tal me veo?

Kiaaaa *-*, por dios te ves muy lindo usami sensei morirá de ternura al verte

Me sonroje al ver la reacción de aikawa, me tomo de la mano y me arreglo un poco el cabello. Luego de eso bajamos al primer piso donde un auto nos estaba esperando para llevarnos al centro de eventos, mi ansiedad aumentaba cada vez que nos acercábamos.

¿Dónde está takahiro?-pregunte

Según lo que me dijo fue a ver a usami-sensei para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien

Aaa ok..Estoy nervioso- respondí

No te preocupes, todo estará bien, usami-sensei debe estar ya en el lugar misaki-kun.

Una vez que nos bajamos del auto en la entrada estaba atairo junto con su esposa y mi sobrino

¿Listo?-pregunto mi hermano

Claro. Creo –respondí- la verdad hermano estoy nervioso y si usagi no vino

Joajana claro que está ahí y te está esperando así que démonos prisa porque lo más probable de que akihiko salga ahora mismo a buscarte

¿De verdad?- dije emocionado

Claro misaki.

Me llevaron adentro la ceremonia se iba a llevar acabo en el jardín del hotel, cuando iba entrando vi a usagi con su traje negro estaba lleno de invitado desde gente de la editorial ,familiares,etc..

PVU

Minutos antes

Baje y fui a recibir a los invitados mi hermano y mi padre también estaban acompañándome aunque la verdad no lo deseaba mucho fue gracias misaki que mi relación mejoro de cierto modo. El jardín estaba decorado con rosas por todos lados de diferentes colores algunos minis Suzuki estaban en algunas partes, en medio se encontraba una alfombra de color celeste por donde se supone caminaría misaki, luego unos metros mas allá estaba la mesa de los novios.

Ya eran cerca de las 12:30 y de misaki no se sabía nada aún se supone que la ceremonia empezaba a las 12, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso si no fuera por takahiro y hiroki que me detuvieron a que fuera a buscarlo yo mismo al hotel no sé que hubiera hecho.

Vamos baka misaki hay vendrá- dijo hiroki

Lo sé, es solo que la espera me mata – respondí- por cierto gracias por ser el padrino

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un amigo-dijo hiroki

¿Dónde fue takahiro? – dije

A ver si venia ya misaki – respondió – vaya nunca pensé que verte tan nervioso

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle ahí estaba entrando al jardín misaki se veía tan lindo con un traje blanco, veían junto con takahiro y aikawa, camino lentamente hacia mí, vi su sonrojo, moría de ternura al verlo. Se paró al lado mío me vio de reojo, la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad

Muy bien ahora, takahashi misaki acepta a Usami akihiko como su esposo para serle fiel, en lo bueno y en los malo en la pobreza (si claro) hasta que la muerte los separe – pregunto el juez

Si, acepto- dijo misaki

Y usted akihiko, lo mismo que le dije a misaki – dijo

Si, por supuesto que acepto- respondí con seguridad

Muy bien los testigos firmen estos papeles al igual que los novios- dijo el juez- ahora puede besar al novio

Tome a misaki por la cadera y lo acerque lo más posible hacia mí, te amo le susurre al oído y lo bese, mi sakí paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estuvimos así un buen rato

Usagi- san suéltame – dijo mi pequeño

No, olvídalo te extrañe demasiado para dejarte ir ahora –respondí

Cof..coff usami sensei los invitados están esperando – dijo Aikawa

mmmm..- Gruñí- está bien, Todos por favor pasen a las mesas para la que la fiesta continúe

...,,,,,...

Si leiste hasta aca gracias espera el segundo capitulo :3


	2. Luna de miel

Hola chicas y chicos aunque lo dudo, Bueno les traigo el ultimo capitulo perdón por la demora pero debido a que estoy en mi último año de escuela estoy estudiando y hoy al fin tengo tiempo libre Espero que disfruten y gracias por leer.

PD: es mi primer lemon así que espero que salga bien

Los novios y los invitados se dirigieron hacia el salón que estaba todo decorado de celestes y luces en medio del salón había una pista de baila y como he de 3esperar del gran usami un enorme pastel con 2 hombrecitos en la punta del pastel. Todos se acomodaron en sus mesas y las luces se apagaron para anunciar a la pareja.

Damas y caballeros los dejamos con los novios, el señor akihiko Usami y Usami Misaki.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hacia la pista de baile misaki se veía nervioso Usagi lo acerco más a su lado para que el pequeño sintiera la confianza del mayor.

¿Listo? –Pregunto usagi – No vayas a tropezar.

Sí, no tropezare tu solo no me pises.-dijo sonrojado

Recuerda, la novia sigue al novio-dijo el mayor con una ligera risa.

Entonces tendré cui…Oye yo no soy la chica- respondió misaki.

No, eres el uke-Dijo usagi.

Ambos se pusieron en medio de la pista y comenzaron a bailar un vals para la sorpresa de todos misaki bailo muy bien al menor le había costado demasiado aprender los pasos, la fiesta continuo luego con la cena y un takahiro pasado de copas.

Usaaaagii cuiia a mi hermanito- dijo takahiro abrazando a usagi

Claro, takahiro creo que a sido demasiado alcohol para ti hoy- dijo el ojos violeta

Yo sabré cuando sea suficiente.

Nichann, basta ya.-El ojos esmeralda bostezo y se acercó al oído de usagi- ya me quiero ir estoy cansado….Digo tu sabes – le giño el ojo

Usagi san lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y lo beso. Luego de esto la pareja se despidió de los invitados y subieron al deportivo rojo del escritor, condujo por cerca de y hora y llegaron a una cabaña que habían rentado tenía una hermosa vista y tranquilidad, ahí nadie los molestaría hasta mañana que sería cuando viajarían hacia Inglaterra unas sorpresa que le tenía a misaki.

Misaki, despierta llegamos – le dijo el mayor.

Mmm, no quiero bajarme-respondió el menor medio dormido

¿Por qué? Adentro esta mucho más acogedor- dijo usagi

Quiero que me lleves tú.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para Usagi, cerró la puerta del conductor y fue hacia la del copiloto tomo a misaki como princesa y lo beso apasionadamente; Misaki por otra parte de a poco iba reaccionando hizo que usagi lo bajara mientras el mayor abría la puerta misaki se le colgó del cuello y lo beso con más fuerza, esto hizo que el mayor se excitara más de lo que ya estaba, tomo a misaki y lo entro a la casa el menor trataba de sacarle la camisa a usagi poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo hasta que llegaron a la cama, ambos cayeron al colchón ya solo le quedaban los pantalones a ambos, usagi comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de misaki , pero este se negó.

Esta noche hoy yo te atacare – dijo los ojos esmeraldas

Quitándole los pantalones a usagi, comenzó a lamerle los pezones y a meter su mano debajo de la ropa de este, el gran miembro del mayor comenzó a ponerse cada vez más duro solo se escuchaban sus gemidos por la habitación, misaki disfrutaba de tenerlo así, de apoco el menor fue bajando por el abdomen del mayor hasta llegar a su miembro saco los boxers y los lanzo lejos, miro un instante hacia arriba y usagi le dijo un poco entendible te introdujo el miembro del mayor en su boca luego de jugar un rato con el este se corrió .

Misa...ki Te am... demasiado – pronuncio el mayor lo beso y abrazo- te toca ahora a ti mi amor

Tengo…Miedo –dijo el menor mirando al mayor que ya se había puesto encima del misaki

Tu solo disfruta.

Usagi , le lamia los pezones a misaki y lo masturbaba mientras el pequeño se retorcía de placer en la cama, usagi fue haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar al miembro de misaki.

¿Te gusta? Misaki – dijo con una voz ronca

Claro- respondió mientras gemia-akihiko.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila esto éxito más a usagi después de que su pequeño amor se corriera en su boca procedió a introducir su miembro dentro de misaki al principio este se retorció un poco luego de apoco comenzó con las embestida no tan fuertes para que a su pequeño no le doliera.

Más fuerte. Por favor- dijo misaki

¿Estás seguro? No me podre controlar- dijo acariciándole el cabello

Si, akihiko te amo- dijo misaki besando a usagi san

Mientras se besaban el mayor aumento el ritmo, misaki se aferró más fuerte a este y ambos comenzaron a moverse al punto en que ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Usagi acomodo a misaki en la cama y lo tapo con la manta, el menor cayo luego en los brazos de Morfeo, verlo dormí le encantaba esta noche se veía tan adorable, usagi fue al baño se limpió un poco y volvió a donde su amado, al rato se quedó dormido feliz de que al fin luego de casi 4 años podría estar para siempre con su pequeño.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aca que tengas lindo dia,noche o lo que sea jajajaa


End file.
